The subject invention relates to telescoping ladders capable of being removably attached to boats and also collapsible for storage.
Telescoping boat ladders, in general, are well known in the field. Telescoping side rails allow such ladders to be stored compactly on a boat, where space is a premium, and extend to allow passengers to climb on and off the boat. The side rails are generally formed with rungs connecting laterally spaced rails that are progressively larger as they are oriented from the bottom rung. The rails are collapsible into one another.
Despite incorporating telescoping side rails, extendable boat ladders often remain cumbersome to store, require permanent attachment to boats, or do not provide secure footing for users as they move from the interior of the boat onto the rungs of the ladder. It would be desirable to provide a boat ladder that features telescoping side rails, incorporates a means for increasing user stability, and easily and removably attaches to the boat.